spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie 3: Battle of the Fireworks!
The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie III: Battle of the Fireworks! (also known as SpongeBob SquarePants 3 in select promotional materials) is a 2018 animated feature based off the SpongeBob SquarePants television series. Users from the SpongeBob Fanon Wiki greatly contributed to the film, under Stephen Hillenburg's supervision. Though the movie includes most characters from the SpongeBob SquarePants television series, it places a heavier emphasis on guest characters. The movie was a box office and critical success, making nearly $1,000,000,000 domestically. A sequel, entitled The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie IV: The Cloonbob Saga was released in 2023, following the film's financial success. Plot SpongeBob and friends must unite to defeat a mass villain. For the full plot, visit this article. Cast * Tom Kenny as SpongeBob SquarePants, Gary, French Narrator * Bill Fagerbakke as Patrick * Clancy Brown as Mr. Krabs * Mr. Lawrence as Plankton * Carolyn Lawrence as Sandy * FriendlyPalsWeirdfacedGals as Eric Datton *Katy Perry as Lady Kerry * Islam4856 as Jervis Tech and Isunomia Harrias. * BeanoSponge as Sooty, Dennis the Menace, Gnasher * Gay Moore as Esa * Sebastian Bach as Triton * John O' Hurley as King Neptune * Victoria Beckham as Queen Amphitrite * Scarlet Johannson as Mindy * Tabitha St. Germain as Aphrodite * Chris Pratt as Ares * P!ink as Female Aliens * William Leonard as Male Aliens, Squidward * Davebrayfbu as Skodwarde * Jason Gastrow as videogamedunkey * Vinny Pizzapasta as himself * Charles Martinet as Wario, Waluigi * Shrek as Shrek the Ogrelord * Jon Jafari as JonTron * Puss in Boots as Burger Beard * Ben Affleck as Batman * Snoop Dog as himself * Henry Cavill as Superman * Emperor2 as Emperor of the Solar System, himself (singing Voice only) * IHeartSpongeBob as Tom, Fred, Qlankton, BobSponge, and other minor recurring characters. * Stephen Hillenburg as Goofy Goober, Patchy and Potty, Jervis's Siblings, and Jervis's Parents * Doug Lawrence as Mermaid Man's Ghost. * Tim Conway as Barnacle Boy * Selena Gomez As SpongeWinffer Music Emperor2 sang Thunderstruck' as the opening theme, and sang ''Highway to Hell at the New York, Washington, London & Dublin premieres.. Esa (singing voice by Gay Moore) and Triton (singing voice by Bryan Adams) sing a duet during the movie. Smash Mouth provided all the music for when Shrek appeared, and Waluigi Pinball is included on the soundtrack as a bonus. The MyAPM library of music that is implemented in the television series was used sparingly in the film. The main singers in this production were Katy Perry and Snoop Dog, with California Girls and Fireworks being the main premiere songs. Soundtrack #Califonia Gurls (Katy Perry featuring Snoop Dogg) #Thunderstruck (by Emperor2) #Highway to Hell (by Emeperor2) #Trying to Figure (Gay Moore as Esa, & Bryan Adams as Triton) #Walkin’ on the Sun (Smash Mouth) #I’m a Believer (Smash Mouth) #All Star (Smash Mouth) #Teenage Dream (Katy Perry) #Waluigi Pinball (instrumental) (bonus track) #Firework (Katy Perry) #Please Tell Me (Gay Moore as Esa) (deluxe edition bonus track) #La La La (Shakira) (deluxe edition bonus track) #Starships (Nicki Minaj) (deluxe edition bonus track) Sponge-Ebration! On December 13, 2018, a Sponge-Ebration! was held in every major city of the United States. The event included a bunch of SpongeBob-related attractions, a live screening of Shrek 5, the first playable version of Half-Life 3, and a Q&A session with Waluigi. Reviews Reviews for the movie were generally positive. It was praised for it's surrealist style, the amount of fan content, and amazing animation and humor. It was criticized for it's long screen time and it's abrupt (yet funny) ending. "It's very fun and didn't make me leave the theater like I always do" - Roger Ebert "Fun, colorful adaption of the hit television series that not only is well animated, it's also completely surreal and hilarious." - New York Times "Though the first two movies felt like an extended episode of the show, this one feels like an original concept." -Wall Street Journal " 9.9999/10 Best movie in the series," - IGN "The self-referential humor... was just an added bonus to all the fun and chaotic goodness of SpongeBob SquarePants 3." - Rotten Tomatoes " 9.9999/10 Best movie in the series," - IGN "The self-referential humor... was just an added bonus to all the fun and chaotic goodness of SpongeBob SquarePants 3." - Rotten Tomatoes "It wasn't like Bob Clampett. It was the worst. Should've been Looney Tunes" - John K. "Nickelodeon Movie's newest hit proves listening to fans helps." - Screen Rant "I wanna take the director of this movie and sue him for ruining a cartoon classic! >:(" - Petitioner on Change.com "Totally Awesome! 5 stars out of 5!" - Spark2207 "Really the best movie in 3D, sadly not in theaters anymore 5/5" -Simpsonfan1337 "THIS IS FIGHTING FILM FOR KIDS OF ALL AGE" - Kung Tai Ted'' "Better than the first 2! 10/10 Club of Peng "Waluigi likes this!" -Waluigi in the Family "This is charming, JUST CHARMING!" - TheSponge231 "110/100, funnier than the 1st and 2nd." - the BM Daily DVD A DVD named SpongeBob: Battle of The Fireworks DELUXE! was released in early 2020 with the complete Season 10 season, all the Shrek movies, every YouTube video by Dunkey, JonTron, and Vinesauce, a documentary on Waluigi and why he's the best, the original SpongeBob movie and Sponge Out of Water. A normal, no-extras DVD was released twelve years later. Trivia, Goofs and Errors * Due to a typo, the poster has a 2012 release date on it. * Emperor2/SpongeKing will create a video game for the movie; HafenGames is interested in making a video game for it, but will not be working with Emperor2 or SpongeKing. * An obscene scene of Shrek lecturing SpongeBob and friends about onions while naked was cut. However, it can be seen in full on the DELUXE! DVD. * The trailer came in second for the most viewed trailer, with Spongicus: Uprising at third, and The Masked Sponge in first. * Shrek never says anything about onions in the final cut. * SpongeBob made it into Smash Bros. thanks to this movie, as Sakurai said in an interview with SpongeBuddy Mania. Workers '''Production on the film has ended; however, if you would like to change anything, you are welcome to do so! *William Leonard - Writer, Music Editor, Storyboad Artist, Executive Producer, Concept Artist, Promotional Supervisor *Tman4450 - Writer, Producer, Voice Actor, Music Editor, Character Creator/Adder, Writer *Esa6426 - Music Editor, Character Creator/Adder, Writer *Islam4856 - Creator, Writer, Music Editor, Plot Writer, Character Creator/Adder, Picture Adder *Spongefan511 - Writer, Producer *SpongeTechX - Graphic Designer, Picture Adder, Poster Creator *Stephen Burg - Writer *IHeartSpongeBob - Writer *Haqq17 as Writer, and will also voice fish * BubbleBud - Writer, Director *Davebrayfbu - Writer *HafenGames - Game Developer (PC) *TheSethMovieChannel4 - Director * RedstarMario - Actor * Club Of Peng - Voice actor * User:Pat-star - Voice Actor